Homeland Security Headquarters
|tv series = The Punisher}} Homeland Security Headquarters is the United States Department of Homeland Security office located in New York City. History Return from Afghanistan In order to be informed about Homeland Security's actions, William Rawlins secretly planted a bug in SAC's office.The Punisher: 1.07: Crosshairs orders Dinah Madani to stop from her investigation]] Dinah Madani was transferred from Afghanistan to Homeland Security office in New York City. Madani then continued her investigation of murder of Ahmad Zubair in her office before Carson Wolf ordered her stop what did not stopped her. Later, she asked Stein to find all Homeland files on Ray Schoonover and Frank Castle because she was sure that they can be involved in her case.The Punisher: 1.01: 3 AM proposes to organize field training]] In order to meet with Billy Russo, Madani found Wolf in the hallways and requested field training for Homeland agents. She offered Wolf to collaborate with Anvil and organize training in their facility what Wolf approved.The Punisher: 1.02: Two Dead Men In the wake of Wolf's death, Madani and Stein met in the briefing room to check Wolf's autopsy and other case files. Looking at pictures, Madani has determined that Wolf's murderer infiltrated into his apartment through the chimney. Later, Stein pulled Wolf's bank records and exposed six secret off-shore accounts which were used by Wolf to keep three million dollars. He visited Madani in her office and gave her files with Wolf's accounts. Madani decided not to inform anyone about it because all agents, besides Madani and Stein, is suspect.The Punisher: 1.03: Kandahar Homeland Tactical Operation Intelligence informed Homeland Security that Greek Mob members were going to transport the large consignment of weapons through New York City. In Dinah Madani's office, where she attempted to track Carson Wolf's offshore accounts, Sam Stein offered to take Greeks while they are still on their ship but Madani refused because they need to arrest them on American soil. On the rights of the acting SAC, Madani signed the permission for the tactical operation to catch them. Madani then was visited by Rafael Hernandez who arrived from the main office in Washington, D.C.. He informed her that the would be taking over the investigation into Wolf and noted that his corruption put all organization under a cloud of doubt. Also, he commented on Madani's obsession about Ahmad Zubair's murder and advised her to focus on Greeks case. Later, Stein gave a briefing to Homeland Security agents about the tactical operation at Red Hook Pier. Stein tasked agents for their assignments and informed them about snipers' positions. However, Madani noted several mistakes in Stein's plan, ordering to rearrange sniper position to the corners to control both sides of the warehouse. Then, she recommended making a dedicated communication line for the snipers to ensure better control of the deal. Agents then left the briefing room to prepare for operation.The Punisher: 1.04: Resupply Operation however failed and Hernandez and Stein checked the case files before Madani returned to the Headquarters. Hernandez asked her about any useful information about robbery what can help them but Madani told that she did not know anything. Hernandez then informed her that OIG is going to investigate and question Madani and Stein in order to find out what happened at docks.The Punisher: 1.05: Gunner Madani's Investigation is questioned by Dinah Madani]] Later, being acknowledged that Frank Castle is alive, Dinah Madani examined Homeland Security files about him and managed to find possible lead - New York Bulletin reporter Karen Page who assisted Castle at his trial. She contacted with Page and asked her to talk. Page came to the Headquarters where Madani questioned her about her ties with Castle. Madani asked Sam Stein to come to her office and asked him to find former United States Armed Forces soldiers from her list, such as Edward Drogin and Gunner Henderson for her investigation. However, Stein refused and left her office. Madani caught him up and informed her that man who stole the weapons was Castle and she is not going to the public with this. Later, OIG Agent questioned Madani and Stein about the operation at the Red Hook Pier and they did not inform him about Castle. informed Homeland Security about the shootout at the woods and dead Gunner Henderson. In Kentucky, they found blood samples and Madani asked Stein to quietly check them. In her office, he confirmed that it was Castle's blood.The Punisher: 1.06: The Judas Goat visits Dinah Madani]] Madani informed Russo that Castle can be alive and asked to contact with him. Later, Billy Russo visited her at the office and informed her that his sources were silent which means that Castle must be dead. When he left, Stein asked her why she did not tell him about civilian involved with their case, claiming that this decision compromised their investigation and Stein's own career. Following examining the case files, Madani realized that Henderson was killed right after Homeland Security learned about him. Then she has found that her office must be bugged. Together, they silently checked Madani's office and found a bug. Undercover Operation Acknowledged about a bug, Dinah Madani and Sam Stein planned to organize a fake tactical operation. According to their story, Frank Castle had contacted with weapon dealer Jack DeLeon to purchase ammunition for weapons which was stolen from the Greek Mob. They talked about this in Madani's office and William Rawlins heard about it. On the briefing, Madani informed agents about the real designation of their operation and gave them files with more details. Madani then made a fake operation plan and put it to the system to track their targets. In the wake of returning of Castle, Madani returned to the Headquarters. She found Rafael Hernandez in her office, and before he returned her badge and ID card, he asked her why she did not tell him about Castle. She showed Hernandez a deactivated bug and informed him about conspiracy, which included Homeland Security, CIA, NSA and possibly United States Department of Defense, and linked with her Kandahar investigation and Castle. Hernandez then showed her files about mercenaries from her mission. All of them had one match - they all worked at Anvil under Billy Russo's orders.The Punisher: 1.10: Virtue of the Vicious Exposing the Truth being questioned by Dinah Madani]] Acknowledged that Billy Russo was involved into the death of Sam Stein and other crimes, Dinah Madani sent several agents to escort him to the Headquarters. By the watch of the camera, Madani questioned him about his involvement in Operation Cerberus and cooperation with William Rawlins. However, Russo refused to answer any of her questions pointing that she had no evidence and left the building. Upon Rafael Hernandez' request, Headquarters was visited by Deputy Director of the CIA Marion James. In the briefing room, Hernandez and Madani informed James that Homeland Security had evidence that Rawlins ran an illegal assassination program funded by heroin sales in Kandahar, James denied all knowledge of his illegal actions, noting that Homeland did not have jurisdiction over CIA agents' conduct. She noted that this scandal had to the potential to put the United States of America's foreign policy back by ten years at least. She then was called up by the United Nations and she left the room to answer.The Punisher: 1.11: Danger Close Later, Madani brought Frank Castle and David Lieberman to the Headquarters. Castle told on camera everything about his service in Kandahar and Operation Cerberus and confessed that he assassinated Ahmad Zubair. Then she questioned Lieberman who refused to give any information before his wife and son will be rescued. agrees to assist Dinah Madani's mission]] Following the rescue of Liebermans, they were transported to the Headquarters for their safety and they reunited with David. He then went to the Madani's office and hacked his hideout's cameras through her computer. It showed them real-time footage of Rawlins brutally beating Castle.The Punisher: 1.12: Home Eventually, Hernandez, Madani, and James met at the Headquarters and looked at the footage from the hideout. They asked Madani where Castle now but she said that he managed to escape and she does not know where he is. Hernandez ordered her to make a report about the incident. In her office, Madani received some coordinates which was pointed at Central Park. She realized that Castle was here and took her handgun and went to the location, despite Hernandez' orders.The Punisher: 1.13: Memento Mori ID Request To be added Appearances References Category:Locations Category:The Punisher Locations